Problem: Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{6}{8q} \times \dfrac{2q}{9}$
Answer: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $n = \dfrac{ 6 \times 2q } { 8q \times 9}$ $n = \dfrac{12q}{72q}$ Simplify: $n = \dfrac{1}{6}$